


Where Memories Sleep

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cryptids, Human AU, Monsters, aka the boys aren’t sides in this, horror? maybe?, spooky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: Logan’s hometown wasn’t always like this. Although the rumor had been there as long as he could remember, to scare kids from goofing off at nights in the woods. It wasn’t until some kids got into an accident and were written off for a monster in papers did things get out of hand. Taking the word of scared kids as concrete evidence. It irritated Logan to no end.
Kudos: 4





	Where Memories Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a full fanfic, it depends on interest. So if you want more, please comment!

Logan wasn’t looking forward to his trip. It wasn’t the fact he was planning to work during what others would consider a vacation. To anyone else, a cozy cabin just outside of a small town in the forest would sound lovely. The people there were friendly enough, although Logan didn’t care too much for that. It was the other appeal to the area that bothered him. 

“How long are you planning to stare out the window and pout at cars?” Remy broke the silence. Logan just huffed in annoyance. “This little trip is your idea. As much as I am honored you invited me along, it’s gonna be a shitty time if you spend it all scowling”

“I’ll be fine” Logan grumbled, then sighed. He straightened up his posture in the passenger seat. “I’m just dreading the tourists” 

Remy glared at the cars in front of them “oh, right. How’d your old stomping grounds end up as cryptid central anyways?” 

“Dumb kids” 

“Weren’t you a dumb kid once?” Remy received a glare and a slap on the arm “Hey! I’m the one driving here!” 

“It wasn’t that hard,” he paused “and you deserved it.” 

“What? Am I wrong?” Remy scoffed. 

“Yes” Logan said after a moment of hesitation.

“I don’t believe you” 

“You have no way of proving otherwise.” He stated smugly. 

“I hate it when you’re smart.”

“I’m always smart”

“Exactly” Remy received another whack on the arm. “Ok, fair. I deserved that.” 

The drive went silent again

\--

When they arrived, Logan was quick to hop out of the car, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. It was cooler at this altitude, and the air was fresher than in the city. It smelt like home.

“You baffle me” Remy laughed, opening the back of the car while watching Logan. “You plan a vacation, get immensely grumpy the entire way there, and now you're fine. Do you really just not like car rides?” 

“I suppose that's a fair hypothesis,” Logan stretched, “perhaps the traffic reminds me of the people. It’s not exactly an easy theory to test. Or it’s the fresh air.” He shrugged.

“Not gonna lie, I never took you as much of an outdoorsy type. I never would have guessed you grew up here of all places.” Remy pulled a suitcase out of the trunk with a loud thud. Logan took this as a cue to actually help Remy with their stuff. 

“I appreciate the outdoors, that doesn’t make me an outdoorsy type. I spent enough time outside as a kid to spend the rest of my life making up for it inside” this raised a laugh from Remy. 

“Of course, of course”

—

The cabin was fairly sizable, easily accommodating Remy and Logan. It was the same cabin Logan grew up in, built to house a family. It had a front porch with a swinging beach, inside a spacious living room with a fireplace. The floorboards creaked, but only slightly. Logan helped Remy carry the suitcases upstairs to the bedrooms. The rooms weren’t as Logan remembered, no longer his childhood room, his old belongings stored away somewhere. All the rooms turned to guest rooms. It hurt a little, but Logan decided it was for the better. Free of distractions. 

Logan spent a while unpacking and taking into account what they forgot. Remy went out to a close by shop to pick up forgotten supplies. And probably to flirt with the cute boys Logan may or may not have lied about to help convince Remy to tag along with him. 

Logan didn’t like the idea of traveling back up here alone. But he couldn’t find a way to explain that to Remy. Or to himself.


End file.
